


Go Fish for Your Victory

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: "I want to spend the rest of my life doing this with you. Playing card games and not having a care in the world."Quintis one-shot, purely fluff.





	Go Fish for Your Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the end scene in 2x22.

Happy took a sip from her bottle, eyeing her cards carefully. Toby watched for any markers that would’ve given a hint as to what she possessed in her hand.

“Got any fives?” she asked without glancing up.

“Sorry. Go fish, Hap.”

She groaned slightly under her breath. But, still reached out towards the center pile and plucked at random.

Happy raised an amused eyebrow, demeanor instantly shifting as she surveyed her selection. “Too bad for you, Toby.” With a grin, she splayed out a set of four playing cards alongside her other winnings. 

Toby’s face was agape. “You didn’t get the fives but you still got the eights. What the hell, Hap?”

“Wow,” she commented, “you really suck at this game, don’t you?” 

He pursed his lips. “You have three cards left. They have to be all fives.” The doc peered down at his own hands. “I also happen to have three cards left. Let’s just see who gets their last set first, shall we? May the best player win?”

“I plan to,” Happy replied. 

Toby playfully rolled his eyes. “Got any sixes?”

“You know what I have. Go fish,” she told him.

He grabbed one of the few remaining cards. And, despite all his experience in games where one was required to hide their emotions, he groaned out loud. 

Happy’s face immediately brightened. “Give me the four.”

“You could’ve asked nicely,” Toby grumbled. Reluctantly, he removed the object from his own hand, passing it over to her. She smirked a grin that only she could pull off, incorporating the newest card into her final three. Then, she placed the group with her others, as she’d done a minute ago with the set of eights.

“Told you, doc.” Crossing her arms, Happy leaned back in her chair triumphantly. “Best player won. Clearly wasn’t, nor was it going to be, you.”

“Alright. You bested me,” he responded, “But I’ll get you next time, Quinn.”

The mechanic swallowed another sip of her beer. “You wish. Face it, you’ll never beat me.”

“One day I will. And I can feel that day coming soon,” Toby countered.

“Maybe then you’ll actually bring a challenge.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re hot.”

Happy’s lip quirked, a playful gleam sparkling in her eyes.

The male genius proceeded to mock her position, leaning against the back of his chair while drinking from his identical glass bottle.

His eyes instantly focused in on her, the sunlight from the window reflecting against her hair. Toby smiled, despite being annoyed a few second ago, watching as her line of sight danced across all her winnings. Victory always set her face with the most adorable expression. He never got tired of looking at it. 

She was so effortlessly beautiful as she did nothing but sit in their silence. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life doing this with you. Playing card games and not having a care in the world,” he remarked.

Happy returned her attention to him. “Well then it’s a good thing we’re getting married.”

He reached his free hand out towards hers, entwining their fingers across the table. “Seriously. I love you. And I just wish we could do this forever.”

She brushed her thumb along his wrist, sarcastic attitude dropping. “I love you, too. I’d like for that to happen.”

Toby released a small sigh. “Not quite yet. But someday, lovebug. Someday.”


End file.
